Heir Presumptive
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: What if Mary had a sister that would inherit if something happened to her? A sister that was dying to see Mary again after having been apart for so long. Evelyn is only a year younger than Mary and has come to the French court to see her sister again. What secrets await her there? And will she be welcomed or cast out?
1. Family Matters

Evelyn had pitched an ever loving fit until her mother had allowed her to go to France to see her sister. She was on board the boat with her uncle who had been sailing to see Mary. She missed her older sister dearly and was tired of sitting around in Scotland.

As they arrived on the coast of France, Evelyn practically leapt from the ship in excitement of seeing her sister again. Her uncle had to frequently tell her to calm herself, but she couldn't. She really was incredibly happy to be able to see Mary again. She hadn't been able to visit her much when she had been at the convent.

Evelyn mounted her horse, ready to embark on the journey to the castle. Her uncle thought it better that no one know who she was, considering she was the heir should anything ever happen to Mary. As they arrived at the castle, Evelyn jumped off of her horse and ran towards the entrance. Her uncle had to stop her, "Stop behaving as an animal. You are a Princess, behave as such."

Evelyn bowed her head low, "Sorry uncle. Are we going to Mary now?"

He nodded, "Yes, we will. Let us go."

He took her arm as they walked inside and a servant showed them to Mary's room. Evelyn ran in and grabbed her sister in a large hug. Mary pulled back slightly, "What are you doing here, Eve? You know we aren't supposed to be in the same place."

Evelyn frowned, "I missed my sister, so I demanded to be able to visit. Is that so wrong of me?"

Mary shook her head, "No, but you can't think of just yourself anymore, Eve. You have to think of the country. You are my heir you know."

Evelyn shook her head in disgust at her sister, "How can you behave this way? I am your sister, I missed you, so I wished to visit you. Next time I shall stay with mother and not be kind to you by visiting."

Evelyn stormed from the room and was sitting on the stairs that were outside, with tears in her eyes. How could her sister be so cold and heartless? Had ruling a country really become everything to her and family meant nothing? She was startled by a voice, "Now why is someone so beautiful out here crying?"

Evelyn turned to glance at the guy talking to her. He had short brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, she was almost lost in them. She said, "My sister upset me. I am sorry, you need not comfort me."

He chuckled as he sat down beside her, "Nonsense, I can't let a girl cry out by herself now can I?"

Evelyn shrugged, she knew it wasn't a ladylike behavior but she didn't care. He said, "Well how can I cheer you up?"

Evelyn smiled up at him, "You already have."

He smirked back at her, "Well I am glad to hear that. I'm Sebastian, most call me Bash."

She said, "You're the older one aren't you? The illegitimate one?"

Bash seemed to frown at that and Evelyn worked to fix it, "I am sorry, I did not mean any disrespect by that. I just can't imagine how that feels. I would never allow my husband to do such things."

Bash smiled, "With a wife such as you, why would any man need another?"

Evelyn blushed at his words, "I do not believe that was entirely appropriate sir."

He laughed, "I do apologize, my lady."

Evelyn jumped up abruptly, "I must get back to my sister. Thank you for cheering me up, Bash."

She then rushed off and he tried to call after her, "But I never got….your name…."

Evelyn ran back to Mary's room and Mary hugged her as she came in, "I am sorry, Evie. I am glad to see you. Sometimes I am too focused on the country. I adore having my only family close."

Evelyn smiled at her, "So we can get into mischief here together?"

Mary nodded, "Of course. We must discover the plot on who wishes to destroy me."

Evelyn nodded, "I will help you figure that out Mary."

Mary said, "But tonight we must attend a celebration. There is another Prince here so they are having a gathering."

Evelyn smiled happily, "Oh I shall absolutely adore getting dressed up to attend."

Mary said, "And I will help you. Let's see the things you brought."

Evelyn pulled out a collection of her dresses and Mary pointed to purple ball gown, "This one is perfect for you, Evie."

Evelyn nodded in agreement as Mary helped her put it on, "You know King Henry will announce you so everyone will know who you are."

Evelyn nodded, "I know, Mary. Mother has tried to get me accustomed to such things. I will be alright."

Mary nodded as she went to put on her own dress. Once they were both ready, they were greeted by the ladies in waiting, the friends of them both. As they walked towards the ballroom, Evelyn began to shake and Mary felt it, "You will be alright, Evie. Deep breaths, it will be over before you know it."

Evelyn nodded as all of them walked in and then she heard her announcement, "We are pleased to welcome to our kingdom, Princess Evelyn of Scotland."

Evelyn took a deep breath and then stepped into the room. As she stepped down the staircase, the last step tripped her and she lurched forward. Luckily, there was a handsome guy there to catch her. She looked up into blue eyes with her green ones, "A princess? No wonder you didn't tell me who you were."

Evelyn panicked and stood up tall before fleeing the room. Mary let out a loud sigh as she walked over to the king, "She means no disrespect, she is just embarrassed."

The King chuckled, "I understand that Mary."

The King motioned Bash over to him and said, "Could you go find the princess for me, Bash? It seems she feels she has embarrassed herself."

He nodded, "Yes sire."

He went in search of Evelyn, who he found sitting in the same place as before, "It seems this is a good place for us to meet."

Evelyn spun around to see him staring at her, "I am sorry for running out. I was just so embarrassed. I worked so hard to not fall, but given the chance, I fell."

Bash reached for her hand, "It's alright. I have been asked to seek you out and bring you back."

Evelyn laughed, "And if I do not wish to go back?"

He said, "Then I would be honor bound to stay beside you to keep you safe."

Evelyn shook her head, "Don't do that. I hate when people treat me different."

Bash eyed her with interest, "But you are Princess Evelyn. You are next in line for the throne after Mary until she makes her own family."

Evelyn sighed, "Please just call me Evie."

He smiled, "As you wish, princess. Now shall we journey back to the hall?"

Evelyn took his outstretched arm and let him lead her back to the hall.


	2. Beginning of Something Beautiful

Evelyn let Bash escort her back to the hall and she managed to walk in gracefully. She stood beside her sister for most of the time, unless she was forced to dance. She had accepted a dance from Prince Tomas of Portugal, and from Francis, Mary's intended. She had even danced around like a fool with her sister and her friends as everyone laughed at their silly behavior, but the one that stuck with her was when Bash asked her to dance, "May I be honored with a dance with you?"

Evelyn bowed to him, "Of course you can."

He danced with her delightfully. And she managed to remain graceful through it. When he released her back to Mary's side, she almost felt disappointed. His presence leaving her left her saddened.

As the night dragged on, she wished desperately to be held again by Bash in a dance, but that wasn't proper. She really hated propriety and all; it kept her from truly being happy. When the night was over, they retired to their rooms and Evelyn stayed with Mary. They were up most of the night chatting with each other, "So how do you like Francis now that he is grown up?"

Mary smiled widely, "He is even more handsome than I remember him being as a child. But he is reluctant to marry me, but I feel he does have feelings for me."

Evelyn gushed, "Well make him own up to those feelings, Mary. Do not take no for an answer. Even if we are royals, we do deserve happiness."

Mary noticed the way Evelyn's face fell as she spoke, "Are you not happy, Evie? How can I rectify that for you my darling sister?"

Evelyn shook her head, "Not everyone is allowed to have happiness, Mary. You are though. Your intended has feelings for you and you for him, it is fate."

Mary asked, "And do you feel that no man will have feelings for you Evie? You are a beautiful girl; a man would be a fool to not fall for you."

Evelyn giggled, "I have heard that before."

Mary gasped, "Who has said such things to you?"

Evelyn said, "No one that you need concern yourself with Mary. It is not a match, so it will never happen."

Mary eyed her, "Do not be so sure my sister. I would do anything to see you happy. Now let us get some sleep."

They both fell asleep shortly after and in the morning, Mary said that she had a picnic with her ladies, but Evelyn did not wish to go with her. Instead she ventured around the grounds of the castle with Stirling, and then she saw a young boy playing with a ball, "Will you play ball with me?"

Evelyn smiled widely at the boy, "Of course I will."

He kicked it and Evelyn ran after it to kick it back to him, "You are just like Queen Mary, she is different than other girls too."

Evelyn laughed, "We are an odd pair, that much is certain."

She then remember who she was playing ball with, Prince Charles, Francis' younger brother. Stirling stepped into the middle of their kicking game and chased the ball, "Well it appears that Stirling wants to play as well."

Charles laughed, "Let him chase it then." He kicked the ball slightly and the dog ran after it. Evelyn then heard that voice that gave her butterflies; she knew she had a crush. He said, "Charles, your mother wants you inside now."

Charles nodded, "Ok Bash," and ran towards the castle. Evelyn grabbed the ball and made her way back over to them, "Does he call you brother?"

Bash shook his head, "Catherine does not allow him to."

Evelyn scowled, "Well what a dreadful woman."

Bash gasped, acting shocked, "You are speaking of the Queen of France you know, you should not say such things."

Evelyn grinned at him, "Are you going to tell her I said it?"

Bash scoffed, "I do not speak to her and she ignores my presence."

Evelyn mumbled, "I do not know how anyone could ignore your presence."

He asked, "What was that?"

Evelyn shook her head, "Nothing, Bash. Should you not be headed back inside as well?"

He shook his head, "Nonsense, I cannott leave you out here all alone unprotected."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I am not a flower, Bash. I will be fine in the castle courtyard by myself."

He once again shook his head, "You cannot get rid of me that easily, Princess Evelyn."

She scowled at him, "I told you to call me Evie, none of that princess stuff."

He smiled at her and said, "Alright then, Evie."

Evelyn looked out at the water in front of the castle and Bash asked, "What has you so forlorn looking, Evie?"

Evelyn sighed, "Our country is in trouble and your father will not send soldiers. He is supposed to be our ally but he is not helping."

Bash took her hand in his, "I am sure Francis and I could convince him or do it on our own."

Evelyn asked, "Why would you do such a thing? To disobey your father would be a horrible thing to do."

He still had her hand in his and she was painfully aware of it, "Because you asked me to. You and Mary are in need, and it is our responsibility to help you."

Evelyn inhaled sharply as he released her hand; she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. She said, "I would never ask you to do such a thing."

Bash grinned at her, "You would not have to ask me. I would do it for you."

Evelyn sat in stunned silence as he walked away from her and she watched him go. She bit her lip slightly, this wasn't good. She was falling for a guy that could never have her. She was a royal; she would be forced to marry another royal. Tears started to fall down her face and then she heard another voice, "Evelyn."

She turned to face Francis and he looked worried, "What is wrong Evelyn? Did my brother upset you?"

Evelyn wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No, Bash did not upset me. I am alright. I was just thinking of something sad."

Francis seemed to take that answer and he held his arm out for her, "We are requested in the hall for dinner. Mary sent me to fetch you."

Evelyn took his arm as he walked her towards the castle.


	3. Not Ordinary

As Mary and Evelyn walked back to their room after the dinner, Mary turned to her baby sister and said, "Prince Tomas asked me to marry him and if I do, he will help us. I have decided to agree to it as soon as King Henry lets me out of our arrangement."

Evelyn gasped, "Mary, you cannot! You love Francis."

Mary shook her head, "Matters of the heart do not bear consequence here, little sister. I must do what is right for my country. You do not understand…"

Evelyn shook her head in anger, "Do not dare tell me I do not understand we have to do what is good for our country. I was at our court Mary, while you were locked away in a convent. I understand more than you can imagine. You seem to forget I am only a year younger than you and I am not a child."

Evelyn stormed into the room in anger and undressed to get ready for bed. She had her slip on as she slid into her side of the bed, ignoring her sister. Mary lay down next to her and whispered, "I am sorry, Evie. I did not mean to upset you. I hate it when we fight. Please forgive me."

Evelyn didn't roll back over to face her sister; she just forced herself to sleep. As she slept, she dreamed. Her dream was of French soldiers being attacked and she didn't understand why she was seeing it. It all seemed too real, which was panicking her. Then she saw Bash get stabbed and she sat up in bed with a blood curdling scream. Mary was awake in an instant trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister. Evelyn just kept sobbing and crying even as Mary tried to calm her, "Evie, what is wrong? What happened? Evie?"

Evelyn couldn't even speak as she shook in her sister's arms. Mary said, "I am going to get you a doctor, Evie. Stay right there."

Mary jumped up and told the guard outside her door to get a doctor. All the commotion woke up a lot of people in the castle, including the royal family. Nostradamus came into the room to look at Evelyn but she just kept shaking and crying. Nostradamus asked, "What happened, Princess Evelyn?"

Evelyn shook as she said, "They are all dead. So much blood. And Bash…" She started to sob hysterically again and Francis came running into the room at the mention of his brother, "What happened to Bash? Mary, what is wrong with her?"

Mary said, "I do not know. She woke up in a frenzy, sobbing and screaming about something. Nostradamus, what is wrong with her?"

Nostradamus reached out slowly to grab Evelyn's hand and he gasped as he released it quickly. Queen Catherine asked, "Nostradamus, what is wrong with the child?"

He slowly turned to face the awaiting royals, "Your sister is a seer."

Mary asked, "How can that be? She has never possessed such power before?"

Nostradamus said, "Sometimes these things just manifest at a certain time."

Francis asked, "What does that mean for my brother?"

Nostradamus shook his head, "I do not know Prince Francis."

They all left the room as Mary tried to get Evelyn to sleep but she wouldn't. She sat wide eyed in the bed, shaking still as silent tears fell down her face. Mary worried deeply for her sister, but what could she do.

When morning came, Evelyn got up and dressed and walked to the front entryway of the castle. She then sat down on the steps as she stared out at the vast area in front. Mary came out followed by her four friends as they watched over Evelyn. Francis walked out and asked, "Why is she sitting there like that?"

Mary shook her head, "I do not know. She got dressed as soon as the sun was up and came out here."

Greer said, "It is like she is waiting for something."

Evelyn spoke up, "I can hear you speaking behind me."

Mary walked towards her sister, "Evie, how about you come inside?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I cannot. I must sit here."

Mary said, "You are frightening me, Evie. What are you waiting for?"

Evelyn shut her eyes tightly as the sound of a horse came up and Francis ran forward, "Bash!"

Evelyn covered her face as the tears started again and Mary looked at her sister with slight fear, "You were waiting for him to come back? You know he was injured and would come back."

Evelyn lowered her head as she saw Francis rush Bash to Nostradamus' quarters to be worked on. She just sat on the steps as she calmed herself. Mary and her ladies had gone inside with the rest of the court to discuss the new events.

Evelyn couldn't bring herself to go inside and listen to it all again or worse, have people question her about it. As the day dragged on, she made her way towards Nostradamus' quarters. She watched Francis walk out and she walked to the door before she stepped inside. She saw him laying there so fragile and weak and it made her heart hurt.

She was then startled by a voice behind her, "He has just went to sleep. Francis told him about you, about what happened."

Evelyn asked him, "What is wrong with me?"

Nostradamus shook his head in sadness, "There is nothing wrong with you dear girl. This is a gift, a very previous gift."

Evelyn forgot where she was for a moment as she screeched, "A gift? Surely you jest; I do not wish to see the things I saw! They are so vivid and they will not go away. I just want it to go away." Evelyn grabbed her head in pain as she yelled at him.

He reached forward and pulled her hands away from her head, "I only see flashes, bits and pieces. You saw a whole sequence, it will fade, Princess Evelyn, but you must be strong. It takes a strong willed mind to handle that power."

Evelyn shook her head, "I cannot do it."

Nostradamus laughed, "You would not have received the gift if you could not handle it."

Evelyn walked over to look at Bash and she whispered, "I am sorry I could not stop it before you were harmed."

She turned to walk out and said, "Thank you Nostradamus," and then she was gone quickly.

Bash opened his eyes slowly as he looked at Nostradamus, "She is a seer like you, is she not?"

Nostradamus looked deep in thought, "Yes it would seem she is."


	4. Comforting Bash

Evelyn wandered the grounds of the castle as she thought about what she had seen and what she was now. She wasn't as important as Mary so no one followed her around like they did her sister. She stood out by the lake as she looked at it, dreading what she was now. Everyone in court probably knew so there was no hiding it now. She definitely knew that the royal family knew, and that included Bash and Nostradamus. It was getting dark now and she headed back towards the castle, heading to check on Bash again. She knocked on the door and Nostradamus opened it, "Princess Evelyn, come in."

Evelyn walked inside but then she saw that Bash was awake, "Um...I will come back later."

Bash shook his head, "No, Evelyn please come here."

Evelyn looked at him sadly, "Bash…I cannot."

Bash glanced at Nostradamus, "Please leave us. I wish to speak to Evelyn alone."

Nostradamus nodded and walked out of the room. Evelyn looked at the ground and stood in the same spot. Bash motioned her over, "Please come sit down, Evelyn."

She barely glanced up and looked at him before she walked over to sit down beside him. He reached for her hand but she jerked it away, "I do not know how this whole thing works, so I think it is best that we do not touch."

Bash shook his head, "Nonsense," and he grabbed her hand. She relaxed when nothing happened and said, "Why do you want me here?"

He smiled, "Because we are friends, are we not? I do like to have friends around, it helps the healing process."

She cracked a tiny smile and he grinned, "There is the smile I wanted to see. Can I ask you about what you saw?"

Evelyn lowered her head, "I do not wish to talk about it."

Bash rubbed his fingers in a circle on her hand, "Evelyn…."

Evelyn yanked away from him, "Do you not understand? I am the freak of court now. I wish this never would have happened to me. It is a curse, not a gift. To see all the blood and death, and you. To see you be stabbed and knocking on death's door, it was horrible."

Tears started to fall down Evelyn's face and Bash pushed himself up slowly and pulled her to him, trying to comfort her, "Evelyn, calm down. I do not think you are a freak. I am glad you told them before I got back. This is a gift, Evelyn."

Evelyn raised her eyes to his, "I told you to call me Evie, not Evelyn."

He smiled, "Evie, stay here with me so you can get some rest."

Evelyn sighed, "I do not think that is entirely proper, Bash."

He chuckled, "What could I possibly do?"

Evelyn smiled at him as she laid her head down on the side of the bed while she sat in the chair. He had pushed himself back into a laying position as he still held her hand. He fell asleep quicker than she did and she leaned over to press a small kiss to his cheek. She slowly fell asleep there against his shoulder, even though she knew it was wrong to do.

The door opened a bit later and Nostradamus and Mary walked in and Mary asked, "How long has she been here?"

Nostradamus said, "Quite a while. She did not want to stay because when she came in, he was awake, but he would not let her just walk out. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she was alright. I think he cares for your sister."

Mary looked at both of them, "I am glad she does have a friend. I am going to take her to bed."

Mary shook her slightly, "Evie, come on. I am going to take you to bed."

Evelyn groaned as her sister tried to wake her, but Mary pulled her to her feet and walked her back to their room. Evelyn was so tired that she fell into her bed in her dress and she thought she was going to get some sleep, she had been wrong.

Evelyn began to dream as soon as she was asleep, and it wasn't a pleasant one. She was in the court hall as she saw Simon chained in the front as a mockery for the rest of them. She heard Francis talking to his father about how Simon was going to be beheaded for being a traitor. She only knew who Simon was because Mary had told her he had tried to ruin her before. She heard Mary speaking to Bash about how she didn't believe Simon had been the traitor. She saw the raising of the axe over Simon's head outside and she sat up with a loud scream.

Mary reached for her, "Evie, are you alright? What did you see?"

Evelyn shook her head, not answering her sister, "It was nothing, Mary. Just a bad dream, no vision." She hated lying to her sister, but she wasn't going to tell her and have something go wrong. From what she had seen, Mary was going to try to stop it anyway and her sister was a determined one.

Evelyn was trying to go back to sleep when Mary asked, "Do you have feelings for Bash?"

Evelyn tried to be as stern as she could as she said, "No, I do not." She was lying, but she didn't want her sister to know.

Mary sighed, "Evie, you are my sister; you can tell me if you do."

Evelyn rolled over to look at her sister, "I do not wish to talk about it, Mary. Now get some sleep, we have to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow. You know the one where two men will fight for you."

Mary gasped, "Evie, they will not."

Evelyn shook her head, "That is exactly what they are doing, and you are only toying with them. You love Francis, and he loves you. Do not jeopardize that sister. Now go to sleep."

Evelyn rolled back over and fell back to sleep.


	5. Foreboding

Evelyn rose early the next day and headed to see Bash but Nostradamus was sitting there and that made Evelyn want to leave. Bash said, "Evie, come in. Nostradamus was just leaving. He has to go to that ridiculous tournament."

Nostradamus said, "Sebastian, you need to rest."

Bash scoffed, "Nonsense. I want to have company to keep me away from Death's door."

Nostradamus let out a loud sigh before he walked out the door. Bash patted the seat where Nostradamus had been sitting, "Sit down and keep me company Evie. Tell me how you are doing."

Evelyn glanced immediately at the floor and Bash asked, "What is it?"

Evelyn frowned as she met his eyes, "I think someone will die soon."

Bash went quiet and then he asked, "Is it something you saw?"

Evelyn nodded, "He was beheaded for being a traitor, but I do not think it was him. I think it is some elaborate plan for something else."

Bash said, "You have to tell someone Evie."

Evelyn shook her head, "I cannot. I will not be the freak, this stays here between the two of us."

Bash reached for her hand and held it, "You must tell someone, Evie."

Evelyn shook her head again, "I am sure it is already out in the open now, the tournament has been going on a short while already."

Bash opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by Lola walking into the room, "I am sorry, was I interrupting?"

Evelyn sprang up quickly, "No, not at all. You be sure to take care of him," and she was gone before Bash could stop her.

Bash glanced at Lola, "She is so jittery. So nervous all the time." Lola nodded in agreement.

* * *

Evelyn walked towards the tournament grounds and she saw Simon being led away by the guards and she ran to her sister, "What is happening?"

Mary said, "He is the spy who told the English that French soldiers were coming. The ones who hurt Bash."

Evelyn glanced at him walking away and then back at her sister, "What proof do they have?"

Mary said, "A witness. I am supposed to go to the main room to hear her testimony with the others. Come along with me, Evie."

Evelyn nodded as she followed behind her sister to hear this woman's testimony. As she continued to tell the story about how she had heard him talking and seen him in the bar, Evelyn had a sense of unease. She didn't believe that the woman was telling the truth, but she couldn't voice that. King Henry wanted Mary to attach her name to this woman's statement and Evelyn knew that would spell disaster. Evelyn leaned close to Mary and whispered, "I do not think that is a good idea, Mary."

Mary leaned away from her, "Have you seen something?"

Evelyn glanced around the court and saw the way all of the people looked at her and she shook her head no. She hated that she had just lied to her sister but she didn't want to be the freak. She let her sister continue her talk with the prostitute that had seen Simon.

After they cleared it all up and Mary had signed her name to the woman's statement, they walked back to their room. Since Mary had agree to do such an unethical thing, she had demanded King Henry release her from her engagement. He had agreed, so now they were starting to pack up their things.

Mary looked at her sister, "You can go back home to Scotland if you want, Evelyn."

Evelyn glanced up from her packing and saw the look on her sister's face, "No, I will not abandon you Mary. You don't want to be alone, and I will not leave you alone. Mary, I do not trust Tomas. He is not a good man, and I worry for your safety."

Mary sighed, "Do not worry so much about me, Evie. Everything will be alright."

Evelyn shook her head, "I do not think you actually believe that."

They were startled by the door opening and Mary's ladies coming into the room. Aylee asked, "You have just made the engagement to Tomas official and you are already packing?"

Mary nodded, "It is only two days away. Just after the Michaelmas celebration."

The girls all looked solemn and sad and Mary said, "None of you signed up for this. You came with me to come to France, not Portugal. I will understand if you do not wish to journey with me."

All of the girls but Kenna said, "We came to be with you. We will go with you."

Evelyn noticed the look on Kenna's face; she was definitely hiding something that Mary didn't know. She didn't say anything though. Mary started to get upset and said, "I do not deserve any of you. Thank you all."

Greer sat down beside Mary and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? You deserve to Mary someone you love, or at least like."

Mary frowned, "I am not allowed that luxury as a queen. I must do what is right for my country. And Scotland is in need of the protection of Portugal."

Evelyn said, "Well maybe we can find another way, Mary. You should not have to marry him. I do not think he is a nice man. He seems to be hiding something to me."

Mary looked up at her sister, "Evelyn, do not get involved. You are my sister and I love you, but I must do this. If France cannot help Scotland, then I must turn to someone who can."

Evelyn nodded grimly to her sister and the girls nodded their heads before they walked out. Mary looked at Evelyn, "I have agreed to meet with Francis this evening."

Evelyn gasped, "Mary, that is not proper at all. If Tomas finds out, he will not be happy with you. Are you sure that is a good idea? We do not know what kind of man he is yet."

Mary sighed, "I have to Evie. I do love Francis, so I must see him. This is all such a mess. Evie, I am so lost."

Evelyn hugged her sister, "I understand what you are doing. Go see Francis, if anyone comes looking for you, I shall lie for you."

Mary hugged her back tightly before she left the room to meet Francis. Evelyn then went to walk back to Bash's room, she had left in quite a hurry and she needed to apologize for her behavior. She peeked in the door and saw Nostradamus walking around and he came to the door, "He is sleeping right now, Princess Evelyn."

Evelyn glanced at him, "May I come in and just sit with him then?"

Nostradamus glanced back at Bash and then back to Evelyn, "Yes, come in. I need to go talk to Queen Catherine. I will return later."

Evelyn walked in as Nostradamus walked out. She went over to sit beside him and she whispered, "I am sorry about my behavior. I do not know what I am doing exactly. Please forgive me." It was easier to talk to him when he wasn't awake so that's why she did it. She then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she rested her head on the side of the bed. She didn't see him open his eyes and smirk at her after she had kissed his cheek.


	6. Tomas' True Colors

Evelyn woke up beside Bash, still in Nostradamus' room. She had been woken by the door opening and she saw Francis come in to check on his brother. She jumped up, startled by being found sitting so close to Bash, "I am sorry Francis, I shall leave you with your brother."

Francis smiled at her, "You care for him, do you not?"

Evelyn nodded, "I care for most people. I am a very kind hearted girl."

Francis shook his head with a laugh, "You know that is not what I was referring to Evelyn."

Evelyn blushed at his words, "Please call me Evie, Francis. You are to be part of my family when you marry my sister, and the family calls me Evie."

Francis nodded, "As you wish, Evie. And you may stay, I was just checking on his recuperation."

Queen Catherine stepped through the door before Evelyn could say anything and she said, "I shall see you at the celebration, Prince Francis."

He wanted to stop her but he knew his mother could say cruel things and he didn't want her subjected to them, "Yes I will see you at the celebration, Princess Evelyn."

Evelyn scurried out of the room quickly to go back to Mary. She wouldn't admit that Queen Catherine scared her but she did. The woman was just vile and she seemed to be hiding something. Evelyn was just hoping that her strange gifts would show her what it was. She headed back to Mary's room and Mary was in the hall about to go in and asked, "Where have you been, Evie?"

Evelyn blushed and said, "I fell asleep beside Bash's side. It was an accident, I did not mean to."

Mary smiled, "You are not in trouble, Evie. I am not mother. I was just worried about you."

Aylee was behind Mary and the three of them walked into Mary's room and were surprised to see Tomas and another man standing there. Mary was startled, "Tomas."

He didn't look happy as he said, "Forgive me Mary. I needed to see you and I could not wait for formalities. I would like to discuss some...rules. And your lady should hear them too. Your sister is of no consequence to me though."

Evelyn heard the anger in Mary's voice, "Rules?"

Tomas nodded, "Rules you will live by in Portugal. You seem to believe that until you are married to me you are somehow free. If so, you are mistaken.

Mary tried to stay calm, "My Lord, I do not know if I like your tone."

Tomas ignored her words, "Do they have whipping boys in Scotland?"

Mary asked, "Whipping boys? Well some use them, but..."

Tomas cut her off, "Good. Miguel is now your whipping boy." He spun and smacked the man across the face and Evelyn gasped, how could he be such a monster. Tomas said, "That was for the offense of questioning me."

Mary tried to make him stop, "Tomas, please..."

He turned and hit the man again, "That is for interrupting me." Mary was silent and Tomas nodded, "Much better. You are bound, by a treaty agreed by your betters: your uncle, King Henry, and myself. And if you are not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this: My ships made your country safe, but I can remove them as easily as this." He dropped one of the glasses to the floor and all of the women flinched at the sound. He continued, "Whatever freedom of actions or thought you were given by Francis, forget them. When I am King, I will rule like most kings: what belongs to my Queen, belongs to me. For Miguel's sake, I hope we are clear. Are we?"

Mary stood in anger and slight fear, Evelyn could see it by the way her sister tensed and stood, "Yes my Lord. Quite clear. " He then nodded and walked out with Miguel.

Mary rushed over to the table to brace herself as she sighed. Aylee and Evelyn both said, "You cannot marry him."

No manner of pleading could make Mary change her mind though, she insisted that she had to marry him. Evelyn said, "I will find some other way. You cannot marry him, Mary. He is a monster. I would fear for your life while you are in Portugal."

Mary looked as if she were about to cry, "I must do what is best for Scotland, Evie. And if I refuse to marry Tomas, then he will pull his soldiers out and Scotland will be defenseless."

Mary went to find her ladies and find an outfit for the celebration. Evelyn told her to pick something out for her and that she had something she had to do. She walked to Nostradamus' quarters to see if Bash was up so she could talk to him, but she heard voices instead. One of them was Tomas and he was basically talking about Mary as if she was his possession. Evelyn stormed into the room and did something particularly stupid, "If you do anything to harm my sister, I will see you dead for it."

Tomas didn't like her tone or her words and he turned with his hand raised, and Evelyn expected to be hit, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see Francis holding on to Tomas' arm, "That would be very foolish of you."

He stormed out of the room in anger after he yanked his arm away from Francis. Bash looked at Evelyn, "That was extremely stupid. Why would you do that?"

Evelyn held her head high as she spoke, "Because I will not let him harm my sister."

Bash actually smiled at her because of the loyalty and protectiveness with which she had for her sister. Evelyn said, "I have to go get dressed for the celebration. I shall see you both there."

Evelyn went to Mary's room and Mary handed her the dress she had picked out for her. Evelyn started to work on it, she knew what she wanted to be at the celebration. She raised the dress a bit and secured her father's sword on her side. No one at home knew that she had taken the sword and kept it. She tied her hair up high off her neck. She put on her short boots she usually wore in winter times and she spun around to show Mary. Mary grinned, "You look lovely, who are you going as?"

Evelyn smiled, "Agrona. You remember from the tales mother told us when we were young."

Mary looked closer and asked, "Is that father's sword?"

Evelyn nodded, "Please do not tell mother that I kept it."

Mary patted Evelyn on the shoulder, "I would not, Evie. Are you sure you should be carrying that though?"

Evelyn nodded, "I can use it Mary. The boys back at home taught me."

Mary gasped, "That is entirely improper, Evie."

Evelyn held her head low, "I know, but I am an adventurous soul. I wish to go out and see the world and explore it, not be a royal."

Mary sighed, "Let us go to the celebration before they think something has befallen us."


	7. Ruined Celebration

**Warning: This chapter has some very unladylike behavior and one cuss word. Just thought a warning was in order.**

* * *

Evelyn and Mary walked to the hall where the celebration was and Mary went to talk to Simon. Evelyn just watched them, seeing exactly what she had seen in her dream. Evelyn then heard Tomas call for her sister, "Mary, come here."

Mary was the polite Queen, "Good evening, my Lord."

Tomas eyed her up and down, "You look like a huntress."

Mary said, "I chose my costume for you, I know that the bow is your favorite weapon."

Tomas murmured, "Second favorite, but thank you."

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer and Evelyn went towards her sister, "Unhand her this instance."

Tomas growled, "I thought you knew your place little princess."

Francis and Bash came up and Francis spoke, "Let her go."

Tomas shrugged Francis off and looked very angry, "You have forgotten our talk. Mary is my fiancée now."

Evelyn's hand rested on the sword at her side as she itched to pull it on Tomas and use it. Francis said, "You came here almost a Crown Prince, but not quite. You needed a Queen to seal the deal with the Pope. And when Mary needed troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help because my men were ambushed."

Mary and Evelyn finished the statement, "On a tip from a spy in court." Mary said, "A spy we assumed was Simon." Evelyn said, "It is not Simon, Mary."

Francis said, "When Tomas had a far better motive."

Tomas grabbed Mary's hand and said, "If you are accusing the future King of Portugal, I hope you have proof."

Francis said, "We will have proof soon enough. In the meantime, let go of Mary."

Tomas squeezed her hand harder before he released it with anger and stormed off, pushing past Evelyn and Bash. Evelyn cringed as her mind left her and she fell into a vision, she had never had them while awake.

_She was seeing things from someone else's eyes as they stormed down the hunting path and into the woods. It was the person she was seeing and then they turned to the other, it was Miguel. She realized this was Tomas' view. He finally stopped in the woods and pulled out his bow to kill Miguel._

Evelyn snapped out of her vision and found herself on the ground, "What happened, Mary?"

Mary shook her head, "I do not know, are you alright?"

Evelyn slowly stood up and she said, "You have to find Miguel now. You have to stop this."

Mary asked, "Did you see something?"

Evelyn nodded, "I have seen a few things that I have not told you, Mary. We have to go get Miguel."

Francis said, "My men are looking for him."

Evelyn shook her head, "They will never find them in time. We have to go."

Bash seemed to realize what she meant, "You know where they are, do you not? You have seen them?"

Evelyn nodded slowly and Mary said, "Go with them then. Get Miguel. I will find that woman."

They headed outside to get on the horses when Mary stopped Francis and Bash, "Take care of her please. Do not let any harm come to her."

They both nodded as the three of them rode off into the woods, Bash cracked a joke, "You both know this is entirely improper for us to have you with us Evelyn, right?"

Evelyn ignored them and continued to show them where they were and they found him just as he was lifting his bow to shoot Miguel, but Francis shot an arrow at him and stopped him. Francis turned to Evelyn, "Stay back here, Evie." They screamed for Miguel to run but Tomas' arrow still caught him in the lower back. With Tomas distracted by trying to kill Miguel, they moved in. Bash swung his sword to knock Tomas' bow away from him as Francis went to check on Miguel. Then Tomas pulled his sword and they started to fight, but Bash wasn't fully healed so he wasn't going to be able to fight him properly. Evelyn saw that Francis was trying to shoot him but he couldn't get in a shot with how they jumped around. Then Tomas shoved Bash to the ground, harming his healing wound. Francis ran to his brother's side then and they started to fight. Tomas steadily mocked Francis before he swung his sword and knocked him into a tree, disorienting him.

With both Francis and Bash incapacitated, Evelyn did what she had to. She jumped up from her spot and pulled her sword, pointing it at Tomas' back as he aimed his bow at Miguel again, "I suggest you put the bow down before I have to slit you open."

Tomas laughed at her, "A girl? Really? You think you can best me?" He turned to hit her but she dove out of the way, her sword in front of her, "You are nothing but a child, you cannot win this."

He pulled his sword back out as they started to fight and she kept her own. She knew both of the guys were watching her and she felt she had to do her best, it was life or death right now. She swung her sword and it slid across Tomas' arm, causing him to exclaim loudly, "You little bitch."

He raised his sword and smacked her in the face, sending her falling onto Bash. He then pointed the sword at the both of them, but Francis was back up and swinging. He knocked Tomas' sword away from him and had a dagger to his chest as they exchanged words. Tomas then tried to pull his dagger but Francis slid his dagger into Tomas' chest killing him. Francis ran over to them and asked Bash, "Can you ride?"

Evelyn could see how much he was shaking from what he had just done. Evelyn said, "Tie my horse to yours and Bash can ride with me."

Francis pulled Bash to his feet and Francis helped situate Bash behind her so they could ride back. As they rode, Bash whispered, "Is your face alright?"

Evelyn said, "Do not worry about me, Bash, I will heal. Is your wound alright?"

He smiled, "It will be once we are back. I am alright, Evie."

They all stormed into the castle with Evelyn holding Bash up as the guards walked in with Miguel as Francis announced their presence. They told the court that Tomas was the spy and that Miguel and the prostitute were the witnesses to his crime. Mary then saw Evelyn's face, "What happened?"

Evelyn said, "I had to help."

Mary stomped over to her like the big sister she was and gripped her face, examing the bruise before she turned to Francis and Bash, "I told you both to protect her."

Francis said, "We did, Tomas got the jump on us once and she stopped him, but then he just hit her."

Mary shook her head, "You are a foolish girl, Evie. He could have killed you."

Evelyn said, "He could have killed Bash or Francis as well, but I could not let that happen."

A few days later, they were in the hall discussing that Simon had now become ambassador to Portugal. King Henry and Queen Catherine were apologizing to him about the misfortune that had happened. They then called Evelyn forward and she slowly walked forward, her face was a nasty yellow color as the bruise began to fade. She bowed to them as King Henry spoke, "Francis told us that you fought to protect both him and Bash. Even though that is highly improper, I have you to thank for both of my sons' lives. What can we give you that would make you happy?"

Evelyn said, "I do not need anything Your Majesty. I am just happy to be here with my sister."

King Henry said "There must be something you want."

Evelyn shook her head and he said, "Well if you do require something, please come to me at once and I will accommodate you immediately. "

Evelyn bowed once again, "Thank you, your majesty."

Evelyn walked towards the back of the court as she listened to her sister make her demands. Evelyn laughed slightly at her sister's willfulness, it was needed though. After Mary was finished speaking with the royals, Evelyn walked out of the castle and sat in her favorite spot on the stairs, and then she heard footsteps behind her, "Is it strange that we keep meeting in such a way?"

Evelyn laughed as she looked up at Bash, "Not at all. Please sit with me."

He sat down beside her and he looked at her bruise, "It looks to be healing fine."

Evelyn reached up to touch her cheek where the bruise was, "Yes, I am glad too. I would hate to have this bruise forever on my beautiful face."

Bash chuckled, "That would be bad indeed, my lady."

Evelyn glanced sideways at him and said, "You are a very good friend, Bash. I hope we can always remain so." He didn't know what to say to that because then she did something not very friend like. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she scurried off back into the castle.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reads my story! I appreciate the love I get on it. I reached 100 followers! And the reviews are lovely as well. Keep them up!**


	8. A Place Among Others

Evelyn was out playing with Stirling while Francis and Mary chatted with each other. Evelyn knew how much they loved each other and so she allowed them to have their moments. Stirling then ran off into the woods and Evelyn ran after him, "Stirling! Come back!"

Mary and Francis both turned to see Evelyn running into the woods. Mary screamed, "No! Evie!"

Francis looked panicked, "Mary, go get Bash!"

Mary ran to get him as Francis waited at the edge of the woods. Evelyn had ventured far into the woods and found Stirling, but she bumped into a young man with piercing eyes, "Excuse me? I am rather lost, could you help me back to the castle?"

The man eyed her before he walked closer to her, but Evelyn didn't fear him. He took her hand and then gasped, "Queen Evelyn, it is very nice to finally meet you."

He kissed the top of her hand and bowed to her and then handed her a jeweled crown. The whole scene had her feeling strangely. It had a strange symbol in the middle of it and he placed it on her head, "For our beautiful queen."

Evelyn was stunned by what this guy was saying, "How am I your queen?"

He still had a hold of her hand, "You have the Sight right?"

Evelyn nodded, "How does that make me your queen?"

He said, "You possess a lot of power, Evelyn. You deserve to rule. Your gifts make you precious to us."

Evelyn shook her head, refusing to believe it, "Who are you?"

He said, "The people of the castle call us pagans, but we are just simple people practicing our religion. We have all seen your coming, Evelyn, we just had to wait until you came into our territory. Be our queen, Evelyn."

Evelyn heard the others calling to her, and she turned in fear, "I must go. Thank you for the gift you have bestowed upon me."

He pressed another kiss to her hand, "Until we meet again, Queen Evelyn."

Evelyn was still confused by it all, but she would figure that all out later. Evelyn ran towards the voice that was calling her name and she saw Bash wandering around calling out to her, "Evelyn! Where are you?"

She spoke from behind him, "I am right here Bash."

He turned around, his eyes filled with wonder, "You are alright..."

She nodded, "Of course I am. What is there to fear in the woods?"

Bash shook his head as he pulled her closer to him, noticing the crown, "Where did you get that?"

Evelyn lied, somehow it felt like the best option, "I found it out here. It is lovely is it not?"

Bash smiled as he nodded and led her out of the woods with Stirling. Mary ran to her in fear, "Evie, are you alright?"

Evelyn nodded, "What has you all so afraid in those woods? They are just woods." Surely they couldnt be afraid of the people in the woods. The young man had been nothing but kind to her.

Mary noticed the crown on her head and reached out to touch it, "Where did this come from Evie?"

Evelyn stuck with the same lie, "I found it in the woods. It is so beautiful. I wish to keep it."

Mary reached her hand out to take Evelyn's, "Come, we must get ready for the beginning of the festival."

After they were all dressed in lovely gowns, they made their way out to the area by the water where the festival was happening. As they stood together inside, they sipped on their drinks and Bash approached. Both Evelyn and Mary smiled at him, "Hello Bash."

He smiled, "So what has brought about this change? Not that I'm complaining. To see the two of you smiling is to feel the sun."

Evelyn blushed as Mary asked, "Do you flirt with everyone?"

He grinned, "Absolutely everyone."

Mary said, "Well you will find we are both quite happy as long as no one is making an attempt on our lives."

Bash looked at Evelyn, "Is that all?"

Evelyn nodded to Mary's statement. Mary said, "And your brother for me."

Bash said, "Well I hope to get sauced at your wedding."

Evelyn walked away from her sister to follow Bash and he said, "I see you still wear that crown on your head. I know that did not come from the ground. If anyone else finds out where that came from, you would be branded a heretic and burned."

Evelyn held her head high and said, "I told you I found out, do not question me." Her voice had come out cold and demanding as she defended the crown she wore on her head. Somehow she had claimed the title without any thought.

He nodded, "As you wish Princess Evelyn." She knew he was upset with her now. She had asserted her position of power over him to make him stop questioning her and she knew she shouldn't have.

Suddenly a woman burst into the room and Francis ran to her. Mary came to where Evelyn and Bash stood. The woman babbled to Francis, "We were attacked. They killed my servant right in front of me."

Francis tried to comfort her and she watched her sister's face contort in anger. Mary looked at Bash, "Who is she?"

Bash sighed, clearly not wanting to speak on the subject, "She is Olivia D'Amencourt. Her family lived at court for a time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor."

Mary asked, "Mathematics? I see. And when did their mutual education end?"

Bash frowned, "Oh she left a few months before you arrived."

Mary's face showed her pain as she spoke the next word, "Brokenhearted?" Bash wouldn't answer so she tried to convince him, "Bash, it is alright. Please tell me."

Bash looked at the ground before looking up into Mary's sad eyes, "Yes he was." The use of the word he in that statement did not go unnoticed by Evelyn or Mary.

The day dragged on slowly and Olivia was all the buzz at court, especially when she came into the hall later that evening. Evelyn sat at the spot with her sister and her friends. Greer whispered, "Ssh it's Olivia."

Lola frowned, "She looks mortified. Are people leaving? She dislikes Olivia more than you?"

Mary sighed, "Apparently."

Evelyn watched the Queen stand up and leave the room with ladies following her. Mary felt sorry for the girl so she got up to bring her to them so she wouldn't feel so badly. Mary motioned for her to sit, "There are my ladies: Aylee, Greer, Lola, and Kenna. The other is my little sister Evelyn. She is the Princess."

Olivia smiled at all of them, "Thank you."

Mary smiled back, "You are quite welcome."

Evelyn was stunned by her sister's generosity. If an ex of someone that she cared for showed up, she would not be nearly so forthcoming to helping the girl. But since Mary had decided to be kind to the girl, then Evelyn had to follow suit, even if she did not wish to.


	9. A Dark Warning

Evelyn walked with Mary to her room so she could find a dress for Olivia. Mary was being far too kind in Evelyn's opinion, but she didn't say anything to her sister. Mary held up a dress to Olivia, "Blues I think. To compliment your complexion."

Olivia looked surprised by Mary, "I am sorry, your warmth, it is unexpected."

Mary tried to smile, "I always knew Francis had a past. Men are allowed to have them, whereas we have our reputations ruined. Hardly seems fair."

Olivia's mood changed, "I do not need your pity." Mary went to say something but Olivia said, "Stop. I can see it all over your face. You look at me and you see a girl who threw away her virginity on a man she knew she could never have. Well you are wrong. I thought I could have him. Because Francis spoke of marrying me."

Evelyn watched as Mary's face change to a bit of anger, "That is not possible."

Olivia seemed like she was trying to taunt Mary, "Is your wedding assured? Was it always? It might not be assured."

Mary spoke calmly but sternly, "But it is desired. By both of us."

Olivia grinned with mischief, "Though arguably, you know much less about Francis' desires than I do. What we had was true. Passion. Love. Intimacy. It was not manufactured out of a perceived political need."

Mary practically growled at the girl, "You have been gone a very long time. Things have changed."

Olivia smiled wickedly, "Perhaps. Or perhaps now that I am here, offering myself as an option, he will choose to be with me. Once again."

Olivia strolled from the room and Mary exploded, "Who does that witch think she is? As if Francis would want her!"

Evelyn tried to console her sister, "She was just trying to upset you, Mary. Do not let her. Francis loves you, dear sister, anyone can see that."

Mary groaned, "Then why did she say such things?"

Evelyn said, "She loved Francis, but she could not marry him. She is bitter because of that. He is yours, Mary. Do not despair. Go have a talk with Francis if it will make you feel more at ease."

Mary nodded, "I will. Thank you, Evie."

Mary stood up to go find Francis and shortly after Evelyn left the room as well. She strolled towards the kitchens and bumped into a young man and she recognized him, he was the guy from the woods. He pulled her aside into an alcove, "I see you still wear our crown."

Evelyn reached up to touch it, "I do not know why I have not taken it off. I have a connection to it I suppose."

He smiled at her, "I am glad to hear that My Lady."

Evelyn asked, "Who are you and why are you in the castle?"

He took her hand, placing a chaste on the top, "My name is Lucas, my Lady. And I am here to settle a debt with someone."

Evelyn panicked slightly, "Who might that be?"

Lucas just grinned at her, "Now I cannot tell you that."

Evelyn held her head higher, "You say I am your Queen, then I demand that you tell me what I want to know."

He smirked at her authoritative voice, "Very well, my Lady. I am here to settle a debt with the King's bastard, Sebastian."

Evelyn gasped, "What do you want with Bash? What has he done?"

Lucas said, "We must make blood sacrifices to maintain our lives in the woods, and he cut down a man we were draining. He must pay the blood debt now."

Evelyn paled, "What does that mean? What do you want him to do?"

Lucas said, "He must choose someone to sacrifice for us. Or we will choose for him."

Evelyn was worried about Bash now and she was about to say something more to Lucas but then she noticed he was gone. She was so startled she wanted to just go back to her room, and she found Mary there already, dressing for the gatherings that evening. Mary smiled as she saw her sister enter the room, "I talked to Francis. We came to an agreeable term of sending Olivia to a house in Paris."

Evelyn nodded but didn't say much to her sister, she was still reeling from Lucas' revelation. Mary noticed her sister's behavior, "Is everything alright, Evie?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes Mary, of course. I am happy that you came to agreeable terms with Francis. I knew he cared for you."

Mary smiled again as she handed her sister her dress, "We must get to the gathering. Hurry and dress." Evelyn actually reached up to take the crown off her head, she didn't feel the need to wear it presently. She placed it in a locked box and slid it under their bed.

Evelyn changed into her gown and Mary helped her with her hair as they left the room to head to the hall. Once they entered, Kenna came running up to them, "Mary, what happened? Why is Olivia staying?"

Mary shook her head, "She is not."

Kenna said, "But her belongings were recovered from the wood, and they are being unpacked in the east wing."

Mary shook her head, not believing it, "You must be mistaken. Maybe she is packing for Paris."

Kenna said, "A servant told me."

Mary screeched, "Well the servant must be wrong!"

Kenna frowned, "Sorry. I will inquire again. Discreetly."

Evelyn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Calm yourself Mary."

Mary turned to her with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, "He promised me. I cannot function with her at court trying to steal him from me."

Evelyn whispered, "No one will take him from you Mary, I promise."

Mary nodded as she hugged her sister and then they stood staring where Kenna had run off to talk to the servants. Catherine walked up to them, "Looks like your lady has a new necklace. So blatantly disrespectful."

Mary turned to the Queen, "I am not sure what you mean."

Catherine said, "I mean that Kenna wears a necklace given to me as a first anniversary gift from my husband the king, her lover."

Both girls mouths fell, "You must be mistaken."

Catherine shook her head, "I am not. You did not know? Well it will not last. You learn the signs after a while, which girl is serious, which is not."

Mary frowned, "Sounds like a terrible way to live."

Catherine sighed, "I have forgotten the alternative. We were wed when we were 14, you know? And we were happy, for a time."

Mary said, "I did not realize."

Catherine asked, "That we loved each other or that love can turn? Especially the love of a king who is loved by so many. Kings are offered every opportunity. No one dares see his indiscretions. He had known her first, Diane. I found out she was there in his heart all along. He is always very kind and noble to them afterwards. He feels responsible for them. It makes him feel better about himself. I do not know how it feels for them. But we all go on." After she spoke her piece, she walked away with her usual grace.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews I have been receiving!**


	10. Deep Betrayal

Evelyn knew what the woman was doing, she had been trying to be rid of Mary form the second she had come here. Evelyn wouldn't dare let the woman throw her sister out of the picture. Mary deserved someone who loved her and Francis clearly did and there was no way Evelyn would allow Catherine to ruin that, even if she was the Queen. Evelyn held her sister's hand, "Do not listen to her Mary. You would never have such a marriage with Francis."

Mary frowned, "But what if I do? I could not bear it if he treated me like that."

Evelyn said, "Mary, do not listen to Catherine. She is trying to upset you."

As Kenna came back over to them, Catherine motioned for Evelyn to come to her. Evelyn slowly walked over to the Queen, "Yes, your Highness."

Catherine said, "We have yet to properly talk to one another. I find that is something that needs to be rectified. How are you enjoying your time at court, Princess Evelyn?"

Evelyn said, "I find it quite enjoyable. I am glad to be near my sister."

Catherine smiled, but Evelyn didn't trust the smile, "And how have your found Francis? Has he been quite agreeable to you?"

Evelyn nodded, "Francis has been quite kind to me. I find that we have quite a nice sibling relationship with one another once my sister marries him."

Catherine mumbled, "If." Evelyn asked, "Did you say something, Your Highness?"

Catherine shook her head, "No dear girl. I did not."

Evelyn asked, "May I go back to my sister's side now?" She could see that her sister was getting into quite a heated discussion with Francis and Evelyn wanted to try to stop it before it went too far.

Catherine said, "In a moment dear, how are your visions? Do they plague you frequently?"

Evelyn shook her head, "No Your Highness, I have not suffered one recently."

Catherine asked, "And are you grateful for that?"

Evelyn nodded vigorously, "Yes, I am. I do not like these visions. The things I see usually are terrible and I would rather not have them."

Catherine frowned, "That is a terrible way to see a gift you have been given."

Evelyn said, "You call it a gift, I call it a curse."

Catherine smiled, "You poor dear. I did want to give you my personal thanks as well for the day you saved my son."

Evelyn blushed slightly with embarrassment, "You need not thank me your Highness, I did what was required of me."

Catherine nodded, "But most women would faint at such an excitement, instead you jumped head long into battle to help. I admire that in you Evelyn. You may go now."

Evelyn curtsied to Catherine as she turned to go to her sister, but neither Francis nor Mary were there any longer. Evelyn sighed as she went in search of her sister, but instead she found Francis, "Francis, have you seen Mary?"

He shook his head, "No I have not. I would like to find her, to resolve our fight."

Evelyn took his arm as she said, "Then let us search for her together so you can atone for your mistake."

He laughed slightly as they walked around trying to find her. They found Lola and Francis asked, "Lola, have you seen Mary?"

She shook her head, "No, I have not. Is everything all right?"

He sighed, "I hope so. I lost my temper, and I wish I had not. She irritates me like no other."

Evelyn giggled, "That is my sister for you." Lola giggled as well, "There is hope in that. Go and find her. I hope you two do."

Evelyn and Francis walked towards the water, which was the last place they hadn't checked for her and both froze at what they saw. Bash and Mary were kissing. Evelyn watched as Francis' face went to stone instantly and Evelyn's eyes started to water. Francis pulled her along with him until they were out of ear shot of the pair, "Evelyn, are you alright?"

Evelyn shook her head, "No, I am not. How could she do such a thing? How could he? I do not understand."

Francis held her close as she started to cry and he led her back to the festivities. The only time he left her side was when they sat together at the table to write their regrets to send off with their boats. Evelyn wrote hers out and sent her boat off into the water. Francis walked back over to her after she sent hers off, "What did you write on yours?"

Evelyn looked up at him with her eyes still watery, "I feel that I regret coming here. Regret thinking I could be just a girl. Regret thinking I could be anything but a royal."

Evelyn excused herself from his presence as she went to speak with Nostradamus about something. She looked back to see Olivia and Catherine speaking with each other, which was strange. Evelyn reached Nostradamus and she said, "May I have a word with you?"

He nodded, "Of course Princess Evelyn. What is it?"

Evelyn said, "Are people such as us revered among others?"

Nostradamus eyed her curiously, "Do people look to us more than others? Yes. Do people sometime place us higher than others because of what we can do? Yes. But we are not gods, Evelyn. Do not forget that. Excuse me, I must see what Queen Catherine wants."

Evelyn nodded after she said her thanks and he left her standing by herself. Mary walked over to her and sounded desperate, "Oh Evie, I am afraid I made Francis quite angry with me. He went to Olivia."

Evelyn didn't hold back, "Then perhaps you should think before you do things that can hurt everyone around you." She stormed away from her sister and stood near Mary's friends, but she didn't speak to them.

That's when she saw Francis coming towards her, "Olivia said you looked in need of company and I could not help but agree after what happened."

Evelyn smiled at him, "Thank you, Francis, but why would Olivia care for me?"

Francis said, "Perhaps she is just being kind. Come, you should not wallow in such sorrow."

She took the arm he offered as they walked back towards the castle together. They sat out on the front steps of the castle as they spoke into the night, Evelyn figured he just wanted to make sure she was okay. When it grew dark outside, a sense of foreboding went through Evelyn and she stood, "I am sorry Francis, but I must go inside. I do not know what has come over me, but something feels off."

He nodded as he led her back to her room she shared with Mary and he bid her goodnight before he walked away. Evelyn hoped that Mary wasn't in the room when she entered and she luckily got her wish. She grabbed her sword and the crown before she went towards Bash's room. She knew the feeling had something to do with the pagans and Lucas saying that Bash had a debt. She didn't even knock as she came to Bash's room, she just burst in, crown on her head and sword out, "Lucas, do not harm him."

Lucas eyed her from his perch of the window, "You are very perceptive, my Lady. But he must pay his debt."

Evelyn stood her ground, "How must he pay it?"

Lucas stood in front of her, "He must choose someone to sacrifice. And he must be the one to cut their throat."

She gasped, "You cannot be serious, Lucas. That is barbaric."

Lucas said, "Sebastian must choose someone, or we choose for him. It is a very easy thing to do, pick someone who deserves it and then it is all over. The debt will be paid and we will never bother you again."

Evelyn spun around to look at Bash, "I suppose you must choose someone then."

Bash looked at her in disbelief, "You cannot expect me to do that, Evie."

Evelyn glared at him, her anger from what she witnessed coming out, "You will henceforth refer to me as Princess Evelyn, I am no longer Evie to you."

Lucas smirked as he said, "I think he should call you Queen Evelyn, since his fate is in your hands as our Queen."

Bash's mouth fell open, "Evie, please tell me you did not agree to such a position."

Evelyn screeched, "You are to call me Princess Evelyn! I will not tell you again. And I suggest you do as you are told or the consequences could be dire."

She then turned and walked from his room and back to her own. She slid the sword back into its sheath and placed it beside the bed as she walked into the room. She placed the crown back into the box under the bed and she changed to her sleeping gown as she slid into bed. Mary spoke quietly, "Evie, I do not know what to do about Francis. Or why you are upset with me."

Evelyn murmured, "Go to sleep, Mary, I have no wish for chatter tonight."

She heard her sister start to sob quietly, but she didn't care, not after what she had done. Evelyn knew she was starting to become cold, but having her own sister steal the boy she had grown to like was wreaking havoc on her mind.

* * *

**And thank you to all my loyal readers!**


	11. Chosen

Evelyn dressed in her nicest gown as she went to find Francis so she could join him in greeting his father as he returned to court. She heard voices in the hall and she listened, "I appreciated your honesty. I could use more of the same from others in my life."

Olivia said, "If she is to be your wife, you should trust her."

Francis sighed, "I hope that I can. Right now the burden is on Mary, not me."

Olivia said, "That sounds complicated. Perhaps you should go find the young princess. I hear she has been distant and acting down."

Francis nodded, "I shall do that."

He walked down the hall away from Olivia and Evelyn walked around the corner, "Why do you keep telling him to come to me? What are you playing at?"

Olivia frowned, "I am not playing at anything. I have seen your mood recently. I hoped that someone like Francis could make you feel better. Am I wrong?"

Evelyn eyed her with suspicion, "No, Francis does make me feel better."

Olivia smiled widely, "Then go find him, he just walked down the hall."

Evelyn walked away from Olivia and found Francis just a bit down the hall, staring out the window. She walked over to him and stood beside him, "Olivia told me you were over here."

Francis nodded, "She wanted me to take you with me out to greet my father. She says that you have been distant to everyone."

Evelyn stared out the window, "Did you expect me to be any different? This is the ultimate betrayal by my own sister."

Francis put his arm around her, "Let us not talk about that. Let us go greet my father."

He held his arm out to her and she wrapped her hands around it as they walked towards the front steps of the castle and out into the courtyard. Everyone's eyes turned to them as they stepped outside together and she could swear she saw the Queen grin slightly. She shook it off though as they walked towards the carriage that was coming down the pathway. Evelyn could feel eyes on her and she turned to see her sister and her friends staring straight at them. She heard their murmurs, "Why is Evelyn with Francis? Did something happen, Mary?"

Evelyn turned back to look forward and she heard Mary, "I do not know. Evelyn has been quite cross with me and Francis has as well. I wish I would be forgiven for whatever it is I have done."

Evelyn turned with a scowl, "Some things are not easily forgiven, Mary."

Mary looked hurt by her statement but didn't respond because the King was stepping out of the carriage with Diane. Francis said, "I must follow after my father, will you be alright here by yourself?"

Evelyn nodded, "Of course, Francis, do not worry about me. I shall see you later."

Francis followed after the King and Evelyn stood off by herself and she saw Mary walk over to Bash. She decided she wanted to hear whatever they were going to say to each other. She stood near but behind a tree so she could listen. Mary said, "I was hoping we need not discuss this. But clearly we do."

Bash laughed, "That kiss I remember it. Why are we discussing it?"

Mary said, "I was a bit drunk, and you were too, were you not?"

Bash frowned, "I do regret it, does that make you feel better?"

Mary nodded, "Yes it does."

He said, "I regret that if your sister finds out, she will hate me."

Mary gasped, "You do have feelings for my sister. Does she return these feelings?"

Bash shrugged, "Your sister isn't very open about things. One minute she is friendly, the next she is distant. Recently she has been more distant."

Mary nodded, "So has Francis. And I want to make things up with him. I have to. You should speak with my sister."

Bash frowned thinking back to her reaction to him, "What I don't understand is why we are still talking about this."

Mary said, "Because of your gift. The necklace."

Bash was confused, "What necklace?"

Mary was embarrassed now, I assumed, I thought…it was in my room this morning. "

Bash grinned, "You think I snuck into your room?"

Mary frowned, "Well I didn't know what to think. After the kiss and my argument with your brother…"

She had showed him the necklace and he frowned. She asked, "What? What is it?"

He said, "I have seen this necklace before."

Evelyn snuck away from them and walked back to Francis, but she didn't tell him what she had heard. He smiled as she returned, "Got tired of being alone?"

Evelyn smiled back as she nodded. Then she heard her sister's voice, "Excuse me."

He turned with a polite smile, "Mary."

She said, "Francis, are you well?"

He nodded, "I am fine. Thank you."

She frowned, "I am not. I have been feeling awful. I feel like you are still angry at me about our argument."

He asked, "About Olivia?"

She said, "I am sorry."

He scowled, "Is that what you are sorry about?" He then tried to walk away from her but Bash approached them, "Francis. Mary. We need to talk."

Evelyn tried to walk away but Bash caught her arm, "I think you need to stay too, Evelyn."

Evelyn eyed him but went to stand back by Francis. He led them to a more remote area and then he started to talk, "The people of this faith, they claim I owe them a debt. More than once, in their minds, I have interrupted their blood sacrifice. The butcher boy said if I did not choose someone else to sacrifice, then they would choose for me."

Francis said, "So that is what has been going on in the woods? Pagan sacrifice?"

Bash nodded, "Among other dangers, yes."

Mary asked, "And now they have chosen me?"

Evelyn shook her head, "They would not. They would not hurt Mary."

Bash looked at her and she could see him working out what to say, "They are savage people, Evelyn. I told you not to trust them."

Evelyn scowled, "I saved you from your own death did I not? Lucas could have just killed you in your room that night, but I spared you that."

Mary turned to look at her sister, "What are you talking about? Evelyn, what have you done?"

Evelyn frowned, "I did not do anything. They chose me because of what I can do. They see me as something more than human."

Things seemed to click for Mary, "That is where you got the crown, they gave it to you. What did they make you, Evelyn?"

Evelyn said, "They told me I am their Queen. I can tell them to leave you alone. I can tell them to never harm another person from this castle. I can control them, Mary, this is not a bad thing."

Bash grabbed her roughly, "They cannot be controlled Evelyn, do you not understand that?"

Francis shook his head, "None of this matters, if they do not listen to Evelyn then we have a problem. They somehow got the idea that threatening you is a good way to get to my brother. But that does not matter now, does it? What matters is finding out who left this mark in Mary's chambers. What matters is her safety. I will make sure that there is a guard outside your room at all times." He then turned to Bash, "You need to find out exactly how serious this threat is. Ask the hunters you know in the woods. Talk to the guards, Nostradamus, anyone."

Mary said, "Maybe the servants know how the necklace got into my room. I will question them."

Bash stared at Mary, "Mary, I am sorry."

Mary ran off down the corridor and Evelyn started to walk away but Francis stopped her, "You do not have to leave, Evie."

Evelyn looked back at them ad she saw Bash's face contort in anger for a second before he covered it. Bash said, "I would never have cut those bodies down if I had known it would lead to Mary."

Francis shook his head, "I do not blame you for cutting the bodies down. I would have done the same thing."

Bash asked, "Then what are you so angry about?"

Francis scowled, "There are too many secrets between us, brother. Far too many." He then took Evelyn's hand and walked away from Bash. Evelyn glanced back to see the jealousy plaster all over Bash's face, maybe he was sorry about what he had done. Maybe they both were, but should she forgive them?


	12. Pagan Threat

Evelyn wanted desperately to go out to the woods and have a chat with the people that Lucas was a part of, but Francis kept a tight hold on her. She guessed she was his comfort right now considering they were willing to hurt Mary because Bash had feelings for her. It hurt Evelyn a bit to think about it too but she had to be strong until her sister was safe again.

That night as Mary and Evelyn lay in bed, Mary asked, "What have I done that has angered you so badly, Evie? You have never been so cross with me before."

Evelyn was facing away from Mary and she frowned, "Just go to sleep Mary."

Mary didn't though, "Are you jealous of the throne? Is that what this is? Is that why you went to those Pagans? Evelyn, talk to me."

Evelyn rolled over and screamed, "You do anything you want just because you are the Queen. But this time you have gone too far sister, I saw you. With Bash."

Mary's eyes grew wide and she couldn't find the right words to say, "I…."

Evelyn rolled back over, "Just leave me alone, Mary. Go to sleep."

The room fell silent after that and they both were out quickly. When they awoke in the morning, Evelyn felt something dripping on the bed. She looked over and saw it was on Mary too. Evelyn raised her eyes and saw a deer's head hanging from over their bed and she let out an ear shattering scream. Mary awoke then and she saw it too and exhibited the same behavior. The guards came rushing into the room and Evelyn and Mary stood off to the side. Francis came flying into the room, "We need to get you both out of here."

Mary and Evelyn both seemed sluggish and their heads hurt. Mary said, "They must have drugged us. There is no other way I would sleep through this. My head feels as heavy as that stag's."

Evelyn felt the same way and she knew the Pagans had done this. It was a warning now and she had to stop them or her sister would die.

Francis said, "Both of you sit down."

Mary sat down but Evelyn still stood. Mary glanced at her hand, "Look at my hand. It looks as though I've been burned."

Francis said, "That is where you touched the pendant. Perhaps it was dipped in some sort of poisonous oil, sumac or ivy."

Mary frowned, "How much danger am I in?"

Francis took a deep breath, "I do not know, but I am going to find out."

Bash came rushing into the room, "Mary, are you alright?"

Francis looked at the two of them, "Stay here. I will be right back after I have a word with Bash."

Francis pushed Bash towards the hallway and Evelyn peered out the door to see the pair yelling at each other. Mary said, "It is not polite to eavesdrop, Evie."

Evelyn glared at her sister, "Then perhaps I do not know what polite is, dear sister."

Mary was about to say something else but Queen Catherine came panicked into the room, "Good lord, what is that? How could this have happened?"

Mary scowled, "You have had someone break into my room before. Why don't you tell us how it is done?"

Catherine gasped, "Are you accusing me of this?"

Francis came back into the room, "We are not accusing you of any involvement, Mother."

Catherine asked, "Does that mean you know who has done this?"

Francis said, "Right now, we are less worried about who than how."

Catherine said, "They would have to have drugged them." Catherine lifted the goblets and smelled them, "This is poppy. I suspect your guard was given the same thing."

Mary asked, "And where is he?"

Catherine said, "Infirmary. Severe stomach pains. That means he drank too much of it." She stared at the deer's head and said, "A stag's head. What message is that meant to convey?"

Francis said, "It's a symbol of the pagans."

Catherine seemed flustered by the mention of them, "What do either of you know about pagans?"

Francis said, "Only what everyone knows. That they are becoming bolder, more ruthless, and thirsty for blood. It seems the more fear they spread, the more power that they gain."

Catherine scowled; she looked livid, "These devils have come inside our walls. Inside my home. These heretics worked together to threaten us. Now we must work together to stop them."

She swept from the room quickly to go question the staff and Mary went out with her. Francis asked, "You are not going to go with them?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I have to do something. Do not tell anyone where I have gone, Francis."

He nodded and left her alone in the room. Evelyn dressed in her dress she used for riding that was beat up and tattered looking and she strapped her sword under the gown and grabbed her crown. She then slowly made her way out of the castle and towards the woods, but she was stopped by Bash. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Evelyn said, "Get out of my way, Bash. I have to go talk to them, tell them to leave Mary alone."

He shook his head, "You need to stay out of the woods. I want you to come with me. Come talk to someone."

Evelyn shook head no and he sighed, "Then I will tell the guards what you are doing."

Evelyn took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath, "Fine."

He led her towards the main rooms and he opened the door to reveal a woman's room. Evelyn asked, "Who are you making me talk to?"

Diane de Pointers walked out of the other doorway and she said, "He is making you speak with me. You are Princess Evelyn, are you not?"

Evelyn nodded to the woman, "And you are Diane? The King's mistress and Bash's mother?"

Diane nodded to her, "I know you are probably wondering why Bash brought you to me."

Evelyn glared at Bash, "Yes I am, I was doing something important when he interrupted me."

Diane asked, "And what were you going to do, Your Highness?"

Evelyn laughed, "It is none of your concern."

Diane sighed, "Bash told me the Pagans have been kind to you."

Evelyn's eyes met Bash's, "You told her? Why would you do that? I will burn if anyone finds out!"

Diane put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, "No one will find out from me. Why are you so drawn to them?"

Evelyn sighed, "They said I was special. That I was their Queen."

Diane's face changed, "Did they give you anything?"

Evelyn nodded and pulled the crown out from under her cloak and set it on the table. Diane gasped as she looked at it and Bash asked, "Mother, what is it?"

Diane then looked at Evelyn, "You are a very lucky girl."

Bash looked at his mother with shock, "You can't tell her that! You were supposed to talk her out of being around them."

Diane turned to her son, "But she has been given a very high honor. They do not let outsiders in, Bash, but they let her. They gave her a crown, which is something special. She has something in her that they found noteworthy. Do not take that away from her, Bash. She could keep them in line."

Evelyn smiled, "Thank you Diane." She then went to walk out but Bash caught her in the hall, "Evelyn, do not listen to my mother. They cannot be trusted."

Evelyn shoved him away from her, "Do not speak to me again, Sebastian."

She then made her way back towards the woods.


	13. Making Amends

Evelyn ran towards the woods and called out to Lucas, "Lucas, I need to talk to you."

He appeared rather quickly which was unnerving in the darkening woods, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

She said, "You cannot hurt my sister."

Lucas asked, "And why is that? I thought you were upset with her?"

Evelyn nodded, "I am but she is my sister. You cannot hurt her, I forbid it."

Lucas laughed, "We gave you power over us, but that does not mean we have to necessarily listen. Sebastian owes us a debt for the blood he took. We have to hurt someone close to him to get him to be motivated. Or at least threaten to hurt them."

Evelyn screamed, "Then choose someone else!"

Lucas smirked, "We had a different person we wanted to choose first."

Evelyn asked, "And who was that?"

Lucas said, "You, Queen Evelyn. You mean more to the King's bastard than your sister. She is just second best because we cannot harm you."

Evelyn was too stunned to say anything, that meant that Bash liked her more. Evelyn said, "Please, just do not harm my sister. I will make him do what he is supposed to."

Lucas nodded, "He has until tonight, Queen Evelyn. Or we will take your sister and you will be a true Queen."

Evelyn ran back towards the castle and she went to find Francis. He was actually standing with Mary inside the main hall. She caught the latter part of Francis' words, "I've been doing some questioning of my own, and do you know what I have learned?"

Mary said, "No, tell me."

Francis said, "That Bash used his position and money to take a prisoner from the castle jails. A prisoner he warned would not be returning. A thief. And I can guarantee you that that thief does not deserve to be strung up in the woods and slaughtered like an animal. And Bash does not deserve to be the one to do it."

Mary said, "Is that what it means to pay the debt? Human sacrifice? Bash would not do it."

Evelyn scoffed as she walked into the room, "I think he would. For you."

Francis looked over at Evelyn walking in, "And I cannot say that I do not want him to. Because I care for you as well. I knew that my brother had feelings for you, I just…had no idea how deep they ran."

Mary frowned as she glanced between her sister and Francis, "You need not worry about that. But there is something I should tell you."

Francis laughed, "If you mean to tell me that you've been in his arms, you need not bother. I saw you, we both did. We saw you both."

Mary turned to look at her sister with disbelief and then back to Francis, "It was a mistake, I was not thinking and he…"

Francis yelled, "He what? Forgot that he was my brother? Forgot that you were my fiancé? I know that I have made mistakes with Olivia. Seems like the biggest mistake that I made was being completely honest with you." He looked at Evelyn with a sad look, but then turned back to Mary, "I have been nothing but since you returned, and each time I have paid the price. Well tonight Bash is paying the price as well."

He strolled away from her a bit, "I did not realize, I have warned you of the stakes of life at court. I told you that we can't act on whim, on feeling. You did not listen."

Mary screamed, "I did!"

Francis asked, "Then why are we here now? And who will my brother be when he returns?"

Mary was so heartbroken by the conversation that she fled the room. Francis turned to Evelyn, "Did you learn anything?"

Evelyn frowned, "They will not back down on this. Bash has to repay the debt."

Francis scowled, "How can you let this happen? This will destroy Bash."

Evelyn looked at the ground and mumbled, "Because it was supposed to be me."

Francis lifted her face to meet his, "What are you talking about?"

Evelyn said, "When they started talking about making Bash repay his debt, I was their main focus. I mean the most to Bash, but they cannot harm me."

Francis sighed, "Well then let us hope Bash can accomplish what they want or Mary dies."

Evelyn's eyes started to water and Francis asked, "Evie, are you alright?"

Evelyn spoke broken and in between her tears, "She is my sister, Francis. She betrayed me but I love her. I do not want anything to happen to her."

Francis said, "Go talk to her. Fix things with her."

Evelyn nodded as she walked down the hall to their room. Mary sat in front of the fire, staring into it. She didn't even turn around as Evelyn entered the room. Evelyn sat down in front of her sister at the fire, "Mary?"

Mary looked down at her, "Evie, I am so sorry about kissing Bash. It was a stupid mistake and I should never have done it. It is only made worse by the fact that you like him. Why did you not tell me, Evie?"

Evelyn's eyes still watered, "I was embarrassed. I am not allowed to do as I please just as you are not. I have to do whatever is asked of me. I do not have the luxury of love just like you. I will never be allowed to marry him; it is useless to care for him."

Mary leaned down onto the floor to hug her sister, "It is not useless. You may marry whoever you want to, Evie. I will allow it."

Evelyn held onto her sister tightly, "Thank you so much Mary. I am sorry for being so angry with you."

The door opened and a servant girl walked in. Mary asked, "Has Sebastian retuned?"

The servant girl said, "Not yet."

Mary asked, "And you told his servant to bring word immediately?"

The girl nodded, "I did. My Lady, you need to rest."

Mary nodded, "Yes, fear is exhausting. That guard will be caught before dawn, but I wish I knew Bash had returned without harm to himself or someone else. Come and sit with us, Sarah. Tell us something about yourself we do not know."

Sarah, the servant, said, "There must be some story you would find more diverting than mine. Some fairy tale maybe?"

Mary nodded, "One with a happy ending."

Sarah asked, "Shall I return that for you?"

She pointed at the necklace and that's when Mary and Evelyn turned to stare at the servant girl. Mary said, "You lied. You said that you had never seen the necklace, but you are the one who put it on my pillow. Guards!"

Sarah held out a dagger, "Do not bother. If the King's bastard fails again to pay his debt, he will need to learn."

Evelyn stood in front of her sister with her sword out, "I will not let you harm her."

Mary screeched, "How many of you are there?"

Sarah laughed, "Enough. And Queen Evelyn, please stand out of the way, I am not supposed to harm you."

Evelyn said, "Then you will pay the price if you come at my sister."

The guards came into the room and Mary said, "Sarah, you will burn for this! All of you."


	14. Familial Discord

Mary and Evelyn stood in the chamber room as Francis came in running straight to Mary, "Are you all right? Were you hurt?"

Mary said, "I am fine thanks to Evie. Have they caught your mother's guard?"

Francis smiled at Evelyn, knowing that she had protected her sister at all costs. He then nodded to Mary, "Robert was caught fleeing through the Blood Wood. Now he is down in the jails with your maid. They will be questioned until they are burned."

Evelyn then glanced up when Bash walked in. The others looked just as surprised as she did. He said, "It is done. The debt is paid. You are safe now." Evelyn couldn't believe he had actually killed someone. The sick part was all she could think about was now her sister was safe.

Mary asked, horrified, "Bash, what did you do? Tell me."

Francis said, "I am sure it was more than you thought you were capable of."

Evelyn just looked at the ground nad Bash asked, "If we're finished here…"

Francis shook his head, "We are not. You were both in terrible danger because of what you meant to each other and what that meant to me." He looked at Bash, "For a moment, more than one, I thought you deserved to die for what you did. Not by my hand but in the woods. That if it happened, you would have brought it on yourself. But Evie made me realize I could not stay angry."

Mary tried to stop him, "Francis…"

Francis continued though, "But it could be at my hand. We both know it. I am going to be King someday. Mary is already a Queen. We are rulers. We need to lead with a clear head and compassion. We have too much power to let anger and jealousy cloud our judgement. And our situation…well it lets others get between us."

Mary pleaded, "Not if we swear to be true to one another. Not if we promise."

Francis asked, "What is an engagement but a promise? And it means nothing. Because unless it makes sense for France, I cannot marry you. And if a better option arises for Scotland, you need to take it. It is your duty."

Mary asked, "What are you saying?"

Francis looked pained, "We have positioned ourselves for the worst sort of pain. When it is right for France, should you agree, I will be by your side, fully committed. Until then you can spend your time with others. I have to accept that."

Mary's face held anger as she spat, "You mean I do. Is this really about Olivia?"

Francis said, "Someone needs to take control of things between us. I can do it. I can keep my distance. Even if it means releasing you to another. Anyone, but not my brother." Even as Francis spoke those words, Evelyn didn't hear his commitment behind them. He sounded more broken than anything, so why was he even suggesting such a thing?

Bash spoke up, "Is that a warning little brother?"

Francis nodded, "Yes it is."

Mary scowled at Francis' words, "Then the same goes for you. Stay away from my sister."

Evelyn looked at her sister, "This is not about me, Mary. There is nothing between Francis and I. Not like you two."

Bash gasped, "Francis, did you tell her?"

Francis scoffed, "No. Evie and I were looking for Mary. I wanted to apologize for our fight and Evie was helping me. And then we find the two of you in a very intimate position."

Bash lifted his eyes to Evelyn's but she wouldn't look at him, "I am so sorry, Evelyn."

Evelyn raised her eyes to meet his, "I do not care how sorry you are. An apology will not make me feel any better. You have betrayed the bond between my sister and i. Francis has helped me through all this. So if Francis and I were to get any closer, you two would have no one to blame but yourselves."

Evelyn then stormed from the room and curled up in their bed. She could hear the screams of the two people burning outside and it was messing with her head. It was the servant girl, Sarah, and Queen Catherine's guard, Robert. They had both been found to be Pagans, technically her followers.

She finally got to sleep but when she did, she was plagued by visions. It was flashes of images. She could hear screaming and her hands were covered in blood. There was food and gold in the flashes. Then she saw her sister's horrified face.

She jolted awake and saw that it was later in the night and Mary was asleep beside her. She tried to calm herself to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She walked over to the window and glanced out at the scenery, that's when she saw something else. She saw Francis falling to the ground with an empty look in his eyes somewhere outside. She gasped as she came out of it and had to grab onto the ledge to steady herself. Had she just seen Francis' death?

She couldn't force herself back to sleep after that and she lay in the bed wide awake. The images continually playing in her head and she couldn't shut them out. What were the images she had seen and what did they mean for all the people around her? Would Francis die? Why would she have blood all over her hands? What would cause such a look of horror on her sister's face? Evelyn knew something horrible was coming and she didn't know if she could stop this one this time.


End file.
